


【康纳x海尔森】私人时间

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: *海尔森在gay吧装鸭遇到康纳。这篇的海尔森完全不把世俗的标准放在眼里（不是）*纯下属关系的谢伊出场
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【康纳x海尔森】私人时间

拉开门的瞬间康纳就后悔了。满屋子扭动的人群，震耳欲聋的音乐还有头顶粉红和荧光绿变换的镭射灯，站在鸡圈里的麋鹿都能比他更合群些。好在一部分人偷偷欣赏他身材的同时，大多数人完全没有注意到他的加入。康纳说着抱歉，艰难地逆流而上，往吧台走去。  
幸运地是吧台前还有几个座位，只是其中一位客人的背影越看越眼熟。康纳迟疑片刻，拉开他身旁的座位。一双纯粹的灰蓝色眼睛朝康纳望过来，康纳在他眼中找到了和自己如出一辙的惊讶。  
尽管对方穿着一条洗得发白的破洞牛仔裤，上身是看起来有些年头的白色t恤，头发也不如往常那样一丝不苟地梳理，而是任由几绺锤落在面颊两侧，活像个潦倒又失意的中年人……  
“这位先生一个人？”男人冲他挑了挑眉毛。  
这夸张的意大利口音英语使康纳全身僵直了半分钟才木然地坐下。毫无疑问，就算穿的不像他父亲，腔调不像他父亲，甚至假装根本不认得他，眼前这个显然就是那个一个小时前给他发消息说今晚加班的男人。  
“对。你在这做什么？”康纳不露痕迹地问。  
“等人给我安排今晚的住处。”海尔森歪过头，以一种非常反常的姿势靠过来，并亲昵地把手轻轻搭在康纳的小臂上。即使迟钝如康纳也觉察出他父亲今晚扮演的角色了。他左右看了看，意识到这家酒吧的客人似乎除了全都是男性外还有更多不同之处。这是向男同性恋开放的酒吧，朋友委托他过来看看时可没有额外说明。尽管康纳不清楚海尔森出现在这里的确切意图，暂时他也没有戳穿海尔森身份的打算。  
海尔森身上甚至有股香水味。不是他常用的，而是更为廉价的、浓烈到唯恐他人无法发现自己的香气。康纳下意识摸了摸鼻子。  
“先生喝点什么？”酒保问。  
“你们这里有没有牛奶？”  
康纳听到海尔森嗤笑出声。  
“背着Dad偷偷来酒吧？”  
康纳投过去一个不满的眼神，有求于人的海尔森识相地止住笑声，转移话题似的朝酒保吐出几个康纳猜测是酒名的单词，“请我一杯？”

酒保转过身去准备的空当，康纳终于有机会凑近海尔森。  
“你到底在做什么？”  
“我在投其所好等目标出现。”  
“重要到需要你亲力亲为？你的那些下属呢？”  
“老天，你以为我是自愿的吗？”海尔森在康纳耳边叹了一口气，微热的气息扑得康纳耳根一阵发痒，“让李来，全店的人都会跑光。”  
“是吧，sweetie。”海尔森突然提高了声音。在康纳反应过来之前，海尔森已经侧着坐上了他的大腿，并从酒保手里接过了一杯酒。  
尽管他们同居了很长时间，海尔森几乎没有这么做过。康纳私底下很喜欢这个姿势，喜欢海尔森的身体踏实压在他腿上的份量，只是没好意思和他父亲说。习惯了冷嘲热讽和拐弯抹角，反倒是真情实意坦白内心的话难以出口。康纳将手虚虚环过海尔森的腰际，确保他不至于滑下去。  
“别紧张，只是摸还不收钱。”  
这话引得酒保笑出声来，海尔森不以为意地拉过康纳的手放到自己的腿上，“来，摸吧。”知道海尔森只是逢场作戏，在外人面前配合这样的表演还是让康纳有些如坐针毡。  
“看来你今晚运气不错。”酒保挤挤眼睛。  
“条件再好一点，我甚至要倒贴钱。”海尔森故作夸张地朝康纳胸口撇一眼，端起牛奶送到康纳嘴边。顺着海尔森偏移的视线，康纳余光隐约瞟到另一个留着山羊胡的男人朝柜台走来。  
“今天店里来了新生意？”男人打量着康纳和海尔森，更多的，他的视线停留在海尔森身上。  
“沃尔特，你来的真不是时候。等到这位先生酒也有人请了，安排也有了，你才出现？”酒保露出幸灾乐祸的微笑，掏出一碟花生放在被称为沃尔特的男人面前。  
“Shit！要不是我今晚有事……”沃尔特不加掩饰地发出懊丧的叹息，但他很快掐断了话题。“我觉得还有挽回的余地，”他看着海尔森，露出贪婪的人看见金子时相同的眼神，“我们还可以商量，他多少买你一晚？我能出得比他更高。”  
“我们还没谈价钱。你知道，主要看合不合眼缘。”海尔森再次挑挑眉，用指腹替康纳抹去唇上他甚至不知道是否确实存在的奶渍。沃尔特看得眼里要喷出火来。  
“别这样，我有个大家伙。不亲眼看看你绝对会后悔的。”  
“凡事讲究先来后到。”康纳终于开口加入对话。  
“小子，你以后就知道，有钱是可以插队的。”看海尔森迟迟没有动摇的意思，沃尔特有些气急败坏。他掏出钱夹，将里面的钞票一股脑掏出来，犹豫片刻又塞回去几张，将余下的在空气中挥了挥，“这些总够了吧，别告诉我你铁了心要和这个还在喝牛奶的小子走。”  
“……”这未免荒唐。海尔森的演技过于精湛，以至于康纳差点错觉他确实是个男妓，而自己也确实在和这个三流货色争夺自己父亲的过夜权。某一瞬间他甚至体会到了生平罕有的，因为随身没有足够多的钱而来的挫败感。  
海尔森吹了声口哨，“先生们，别为我伤了和气。”他看向沃尔特，“你是要来个快的？”——他张开嘴，做了个OK的手势放在唇边，“还是做个全套？”  
“你也真是爱钱。”沃尔特揶揄道，但终于心满意足地笑起来，露出焦黄的牙齿。

海尔森试图从康纳的腿上下去时，康纳默不作声地收紧了手臂，甚至把海尔森的腰往上带了带。  
“我一会就回来，sweetie.”海尔森朝康纳脸上吹口气，把每个词说得柔情百结。  
“我可不只有一会！”沃尔特更正道。  
“那糟了，我喜欢速战速决，”海尔森耸耸肩。沃尔特的手见缝插针般贴上了海尔森的臀部，又被海尔森握住了手腕，“先给钱。”

数分钟之后，康纳已经在离开酒吧的路上。他当然知道海尔森不可能真的和沃尔特发生什么，可他却莫名失意，连酒保看他的眼神都充满不言说的同情。

他在酒吧后门重新找到了海尔森。  
原本并肩走出去的两个人中的一个已经在巷尾蜷成黑色的一团，海尔森倒是因圆满收工而语调上扬：“康纳，来这边。”  
“父亲。”  
“Freak！”海尔森脚下的东西扭动着发出怪叫，“你们是父子？F**K！”  
康纳毫不留情地像踢一袋垃圾似地给了他两脚，确保他在接下来的十分钟内都说不出其他话来。  
“我打了电话，他们会负责处理之后的部分。”海尔森说。他还是刚才的打扮，可眼神里讨好的色彩全然散去，重新变回康纳熟悉的傲慢模样。

海尔森今晚的打扮着实出乎意料，骑士团的成员走近了才敢肯定他就是他们的大团长。目送他们带着沃尔特上车离去，康纳开口：“你是……怎么这么像的？”  
“什么这么像？噢，一点观察和人生经验罢了。说起来你怎么会在酒吧出现？”  
“我不出现，你又打算坐在谁的腿上？”康纳脱口而出，之后才意识到这句话内的冒犯意味。  
海尔森停住脚步，不动声色地足足盯着康纳看了几秒钟。康纳几乎开始后悔，却看到明显不受控制的笑意在海尔森嘴角和眼睛里浮现。  
“看看，看看，我们的小康纳……”海尔森刻意压低声音，“吃醋了？”  
他向来清楚自己的魅力点所在，向来清楚自己做什么容易使旁人深陷其中。被海尔森一眼看穿的感觉不太好受，有股无名的火气在康纳心里窜起来，不知是怪海尔森戳穿他，还是怪海尔森让别人看到他那副模样。  
“我先回去了。”康纳说，他转过身向街道走去。  
“这么急着回家吗，sweetie？你有宵禁？”  
海尔森拉住了他。

“别再用那个称呼叫我，真的很……奇怪。”跟在海尔森后面回到酒吧时，康纳抗议道。  
“那你喜欢什么称呼，Honey?Darling?Dear?”  
“Father？！”  
“噢这个不行，这个得加钱。”海尔森一脸游刃有余，穿过人群时甚至朝酒保挥了挥手。

“嘿，你们这么快就结束了？”  
“他没坚持过五分钟。”  
“你是魔鬼吗？技术这么好？”  
海尔森笑起来，竖起一根手指立在自己嘴唇上。

他们左拐右拐，来到洗手间。海尔森朝最里那间抬抬下巴，康纳不明就里地走进，海尔森紧随其后并锁上了门。不算宽敞的洗手间立刻因为两个成年男人的存在变得逼仄。  
“父亲？”  
海尔森嘴角噙着一抹狡黠的笑意，将康纳用力一推。康纳踉跄几步，跌坐在马桶上，而海尔森再次跨上来。  
随之而来的是一个吻。海尔森揽过康纳，使他们的嘴唇碰在一处，而康纳舌尖已经灵活地滑进他父亲嘴里。他在这方面进步神速，除去最初几次，已经很快地从海尔森那里学会要诀。大概是老师选择错误，两人之间的接吻不消片刻就演变另一种形式的战争，——用舌头和牙齿，互不相让地标记新的领地。  
当海尔森的手从康纳的胸口滑向胯部时，如梦初醒般的康纳立刻将它握住，如同捏住一只不安分的蛇。  
“这里是公共场合。”原住民青年压低声音，生怕有人听到他们的对话。  
“我知道，”罪魁祸首一双深潭似的双眼朝他望过来，竟理所当然又无辜，“你还没试过在这种地方办事吧？没人知道我们是谁，又有什么要紧。”  
康纳张了张嘴，一时竟想不出合适的理由来反驳。在他分神的空当，海尔森的手已经覆在了微妙的地方。  
“所以你怎么想？你能等到回家吗？”海尔森偏着头问他。彻底一副把选择权交给康纳的模样，如果忽视他已经开始揉弄康纳阴茎的动作的话。  
于是康纳肯定，他父亲必然是恶魔众多化身中的一种，实在无法奢求他遵守除他自己制定外的任何规则。毕竟与他们见面以来离经叛道的种种相比，“公共场合”属实为最细枝末节的困扰了。

“可我们没有润滑液。”将海尔森正对着压在门板上时，康纳说。他庆幸洗手间还算整洁，空气里还有股甜腻的桃子味，和海尔森身上的廉价香水混在一起。  
“我口袋里有。”  
康纳的手颇为费劲地从海尔森牛仔裤口袋的缝隙中挤进去。  
“……摸错了。”海尔森叹息道，他把脸深深埋在横着撑在门上的小臂里。  
感到海尔森的身体抖了一下，康纳重新往另一个口袋伸进去。他找到了一盒套和一小瓶润滑液。  
“不用看，套不是你的尺寸。”海尔森说。  
“你连这个都准备了？”  
“因为我注重细节。”  
甚至是常见的廉价品牌。康纳默然。他把海尔森往后拖了拖，好使海尔森有足够的空间塌下腰去。与此同时，狭小使海尔森弗一下趴就撞上了康纳的胯部。  
“他们完全可以把洗手间建得再大些。”海尔森抱怨道。  
康纳替他把裤子褪到膝弯，惊讶地发觉海尔森甚至穿着条黑色蕾丝丁字裤。  
“这也是你的细节之一？”他用手指勾起丁字裤两侧的布料，使那条岌岌可危的细线深深勒进海尔森的臀缝中。不知为何，眼前惹火的情景对于他的不满有增无减。  
“对。不得不说挺不舒服的，它一直卡进……嗯……”  
海尔森的话被康纳打断了。  
把润滑液倒在手上，康纳干脆顺着丁字裤把海尔森整个腹股沟都抹过去，并在他父亲的阴囊处不太温柔地揉捏几下，弄得海尔森连声喘息。  
T恤的下摆是很容易伸手进去的。康纳不太费劲就抓住海尔森的一侧胸肌，将它聚集在一起揉弄。海尔森的乳头很快硬起来，直挺挺戳在他掌心里。与此同时，他也没忘记海尔森后穴的扩张，隔着蕾丝将手指捅进去，抵着粗糙的布料在海尔森内壁摩擦。从拇指到无名指轮流深入一遍，再变为两根手指一起。  
“质量很好。”  
“喜欢给你也买一条。”  
康纳将丁字裤稍微拨开些，好使海尔森浅红色的穴口展现在他眼前。  
“Open up，Father.”将阴茎顶在入口时，他说。  
逼海尔森那处把他的阴茎吃下去的举动半是强迫。  
“噢……噢，康纳，be nice.”海尔森的呼吸声显而易见地加重，康纳爱‘Connor’被他含在后咽部气音里的方式。  
“You ask for it.” 康纳回答，他扬起手，不轻不重地落在海尔森白的臀肉上。一个红色的手印即刻出现在蕾丝纹旁，伴随一声清脆得有些羞耻的响声。尽管如此，他还是就这手印的位置揉起来，希望能帮助海尔森放松些。那些臀肉从他的指缝间溢出来。康纳清楚接受他的尺寸不是个轻松活，而他本也可以花更多时间在扩张上。  
年长者听起来像是被康纳言词中的赌气逗笑。海尔森的手向后摸过来，先是摸到了康纳掐在自己臀部的手，然后往下滑，短暂地做了一个向外分开自己臀瓣的动作。  
“Then deeper and harder huh, sir?”  
又是那种故意为之的口音。康纳索性将海尔森想收回的手反过来牢牢扣在他的腰椎上，就着这个姿势开始了挺送，快进快出。海尔森在性爱中不太吭声，只有康纳插到深处时，才能听到他发颤的喘息。  
“哈，啊……”  
“父亲，安静点。”康纳慢条斯理地开始趁人之危。，况且，此时更为清晰的，是盘旋着他们上空充满节奏感的，契合的肉体相撞发出的清脆响声。

脚步声。  
海尔森没说话，后穴却下意识绞紧了几分。康纳小心翼翼把阴茎退出来，推推海尔森让他站直把腿合上，而后重新把灼热的阴茎挤进海尔森两条大腿之间。那里早就被润滑剂和前列腺液弄得一塌糊涂，仿佛海尔森早潮吹过一轮。抵着湿透了的、仍卡在他股间的蕾丝丁字裤，康纳缓慢地，不发出任何声响地磨蹭，顶弄他的阴囊。海尔森一脸难耐地回过头来看他，康纳便把他发辫理到一侧，正好把下巴搭在他父亲肩膀上。两人的呼吸一时都细微可闻。  
开门，关门。  
水声。

寂静的空间里，海尔森的手机响得分外不合时宜。提醒着来人洗手间里其他人的存在。康纳还维持着把海尔森的左手扣在腰后的姿势，海尔森挣了一下，没挣开。僵持片刻，康纳松手，弯腰替他从他脚下那一团裤子里摸出了手机。  
“谢伊·寇马克”，康纳扫了一眼屏幕。  
或许是什么紧要的事，不然也不必在这个时间段打电话。对方仿佛在汇报什么，海尔森听着，面上的红潮还未消解，眼神却好像换了一个人。  
康纳默不作声盯着，突然把海尔森抱起来抵在门板上。海尔森的神情颇为诧异，双腿倒是配合地勾住了他的腰。康纳的手往他私处滑过去。方才还在被开发的穴口微微张着，又软又湿，康纳不太费力地把两根手指插进去撑开他的内壁，浅浅地翻搅。海尔森微微皱眉，显然难以同时分心应对谢伊的汇报和康纳的作乱。康纳干脆将托着海尔森臀部的手也放开了。  
“别掉下去。”他对海尔森做了个口型。  
海尔森一时出于本能将他的腰夹得很紧。康纳冷着脸把阴茎凑到穴口，等待海尔森因重力而缓慢地把它吃进去。这变得有些难以承受了，连海尔森抓着他肩膀的手都更用力几分。估计着大半部分都进入之后，他用力往上一顶——  
“呃嗯……”  
在海尔森能够控制之前，呻吟已经从喉间溢出。连带着通话那头，三个人同时陷入沉默。  
“你没事吧，Sir？”  
海尔森不动声色地瞥了康纳一眼。  
“我在做爱。”

这通电话以谢伊暴风骤雨般的道歉结束。康纳也开始暗暗懊恼自己做的蠢事，他一点也不愿想起刚才海尔森的呻吟被他下属听到得多清楚。他想把海尔森放下来，不料年长者的双腿又夹紧了些。  
“不继续？”海尔森像被喂饱了的猫一样慵懒地拉长语调，“话都说出去了。”  
“抱歉，父亲，我很抱歉……”  
“你还知道抱歉。”海尔森哼了一声，但他低下头，使两人的鼻尖蹭在一起。

一个重新开始的讯号。

“康纳……”  
自下再次插入时，海尔森微闭着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，在受难般的快感中半是叹息半是赞美似地念他的名字。康纳隐约想起某次事后海尔森总结陈词般地告知他，他的尺寸是如何每次进入都能顶到自己的前列腺，面上那淡定的神色却无论如何也看不出来。他父亲的想法总是很内敛的。  
他把他父亲在自己阴茎上颠着。  
将海尔森再抱得高些，隔着那件格格不入的t恤叼上一侧的乳头吮吸。海尔森的手抚上康纳的脸颊，一只灰蓝色的眼眸睁开看他：“你到了换牙期？”  
康纳用两颗犬齿的一咬代替了回答。每每玩的过火，第二天上班前海尔森都不得不对着穿衣镜在胸口贴上两枚创可贴来减弱乳头被衬衫摩擦的疼痛。自然他也不会告诉他父亲事实——  
他喜欢看海尔森为难的样子，他渴望在海尔森身上留下属于自己的标记：短暂的，长期的，永久的……  
“我不喜欢你今天的香水味。”康纳嘟囔着，从海尔森胸前抬起头。  
“送我你喜欢的，我会酌情使用，只要品味不要太糟糕。”  
“没有比你现在身上更糟的了。”  
海尔森笑起来，“看来你对今天的我很有意见。”

临近高潮时海尔森的腿抖得愈发厉害。康纳借机更快更狠地肏他，让海尔森的小腹喘不上气似地剧烈起伏。做父亲的人咬着下唇去撸动自己的阴茎，手法几乎没什么仁慈可言。然后他射了，白色的体液甚至溅到脸上。  
康纳凑过去，替他舔掉了。于是他们又接吻了一次。  
还有最后的收尾工作。  
那条湿透了的蕾丝丁字裤看样子是没法继续再穿了。用袖剑划开两边，海尔森的内裤瞬间变成一根布条勾在康纳的手指上，但把它直接丢在公共场所的垃圾桶里还是需要些许勇气。  
“给我。”  
海尔森从它揉成一小团，手向身下探去，随后提上了裤子。  
“父亲……”  
康纳低声喊道，意识到那团布料被海尔森塞在后穴里，而海尔森将神色如常地走出去，——不仅没穿内裤，后面还含着自己的东西。  
“今晚愉快吗，先生？您还没付钱。”  
海尔森冲康纳挑了挑眉。

他绝对是故意的。

**Author's Note:**

> *用私人时间在公共场合doi的肯威父子是屑


End file.
